Momentos 2: El oso y la barbie
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Momentos, instantes perdidos en la vida del oso y la barbie, entre Rosalie y Emmett. Momentos importantes en su relación, momentos que les sirvieron para conocerse y aprender. Momentos... Porque cada momento es como si fuera el último
1. Culpa

**Momentos 2**

.

.

.

Momentos, instantes perdidos en la vida del oso y la barbie. Momentos importantes en su relación, momentos que les sirvieron para conocerse y aprender. Momentos.

.

.

**Culpa**

- Su nombre es Emmett.

Esas fueron las palabras de Edward. Con eso quedó presentado el hombre que ahora estaba en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Emmett, ese era su nombre. El nombre del hombre que se retorcía sobre sí mismo, que gritaba y agonizaba de dolor por la ponzoña. Edward se fue. Pero yo me quedé ahí.

- Puedes irte, Rose, puedes…

- No, Carlise. Me quedo.

Carlise y Esme se fueron. Yo me quedé.

Yo me quedé allí contemplando a Emmett. Mirando su rostro contraído por el dolor. Oyendo sus gritos.

Me acerqué a él y le acaricié la mejilla. Un pequeño gemido de alivio salió de sus labios, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente. En la transformación, el dolor, el calor… eran tan intensos que no podían pensar en nada más. El frío de mis dedos era sólo un alivio momentáneo.

Acaricié nuevamente su mejilla. Con mucho esfuerzo, él abrió sus ojos. Y me sonrió. Sus hoyuelos aparecieron.

- Henry - susurré.

Él no me escuchó, no supo porque decía Henry. Él cerró sus ojos. Henry, el niño más lindo que había visto. Henry, el hijo de Vera. ¿Cómo estaría Vera? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Me habría extrañado?

Salí de mis pensamientos con un nuevo gemido de dolor. Miré a Emmett. Tenía tanto dolor. Estaba luchando contra ese dolor. Volvió a abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué luchaba por mantener los ojos? ¿Por qué?

- Mi ángel - susurró de forma inaudible.

¿Su ángel? ¿Estaría pensando en su hijo? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Padre? ¿Madre? ¿Novia? ¿Emmett estaba solo en el mundo? Yo no lo sabía. No lo conocía, y no me importaba. Era egoísta, lo sabía. Y traté de buscar culpa, remordimiento, algo, pero nada. No sentía culpa por haber apartado a Emmett de su familia, de su novia, de sus amigos. Un hombre como él… ¿Tendría todo eso, verdad? Una familia que lo quisiera y que no lo usara como la mía, unos amigos que lo apreciaban por lo que era y no por lo que representaba, una novia que lo amara por él y no por verlo como un trofeo.

Cerré mis ojos. ¿Tendría Emmett todo eso? ¿Me odiaría cuando se despertara? Suspiré con aflicción. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la ventana. Claro que lo haría. ¿Qué hombre no lo haría? Le había quitado su vida. Lo había condenado a esta existencia, a ser como nosotros, a alimentarse de sangre, a nunca quedarse en un lugar. Claro que me odiaría. Yo me odiaba. ¿Por qué no fui inteligente y escuché a Edward? ¿Por qué no le hice caso? ¿Por qué le insistí a Carlise que transformara a Emmett para mí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes! ¡Por qué? Porque era egoísta. Siempre lo he sido.

Egoísta. Edward me lo decía. Esme y Carlise lo pensaban. Era una egoísta. Perfectamente egoísta.

Otro nuevo quejido. Me separé de la ventana y fui hacia Emmett. Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas. Él se relajó. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

- Perdóname… Perdóname por lo que hice… Perdóname por condenarte.

Sabía que él no me escuchaba y que mi disculpa no tenía sentido. Lo sabía, pero aún así tenía que decirlo. Boba egoísta, ¿por qué no pensaba antes de actuar? ¿Por qué?

- Deja de machacarte la cabeza con tantos pensamientos optimistas - me dijo "amablemente" Edward. Estaba a mi lado y me miraba con frustración - Me tienes cansado, así que ya basta.

No le hice caso. No me importaba su enojo, su frustración, su molestia.

- Me odiará - susurré.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Sí.

- No quiero soportarlo. No quiero…

- Te lo buscaste, ¿no? ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te va a recibir con los brazos abiertos? ¿Qué se va a despertar y dará gracias a Dios por que lo hayas transformado?

Bajé la cabeza.

Era incapaz de seguir manteniendo la mirada dorada de Edward. Cada una de sus palabras se clavaba con fuerza en mi corazón. Como un puñal de veneno que corroía mis entrañas muertas. No podía ni siquiera responderle, replicarle o insultarle.

Era incapaz de enfrentarme a su enojo. Siempre lo hacía, ¿por qué hoy era diferente?

- Siempre te alejas de los humanos, ¿por qué hoy es diferente?

- No lo sé… No lo sé.

Edward suspiró. Sentí sus brazos rodeando mis hombros y me abandoné a ese abrazo.

Dos días después Emmett abría sus ojos color borgoña. Sonreía. Era el comienzo.

* * *

Abro esta nueva serie de viñetas con Rose y Emmett, espero que lo disfruten. ¿Reviews?


	2. Había una vez

**Crepúsculo es de Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico las viñetas. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Caray!, me ha sorprendido la acogida de esta historia. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Había una vez**

.

Había una vez una mujer que tuvo muchos sueños, pero que en una sola noche los vio destruidos.

.

Había una vez un hombre que un día pecó de confianza, y estuvo al borde de la muerte.

.

Había una vez un destino juguetón que los quiso poner juntos.

.

.

.

Eran diferentes.

.

Él había trabajado toda su vida. Nunca conoció a su padre. Su madre estaba enferma. Emmett era el mayor y él tuvo que encargarse de sus hermanos.

.

Ella tenía un cuento de hadas. Era la princesa. Siempre tuvo lo mejor, siempre aspiró a lo mejor, siempre fue lo mejor. Así la habían educado.

.

Sus caminos no debían encontrarse.

.

Casarse con ella era aspirar muy alto. Ella era hermosa, rica y especial. Emmett sólo era normal. Sólo tenía un techo y una serie de trabajos con los que proveía a su familia. Él sólo podría casarse con una chica tan normal como él.

.

Casarse con él era rebajarse. Él era guapo, sí, pero ni era rico, ni letrado, ni especial. Rosalie tenía muy claras sus prioridades. Casarse con un hombre de su misma posición social, tener hijos, y seguir siendo una gran dama de sociedad.

.

El destino, el curioso destino los unió.

.

Ella cazaba en los alrededores.

Él también.

Ella había terminado con un oso pardo.

Él había capturado dos ciervos.

Ella escuchó los sonidos del oso, el grito del incauto que se había convertido en su presa.

Él sintió el dolor en el costado, el sonido de sus costillas rotas, y olió la sangre de su cabeza.

Ella aspiró la sangre, la sangre más deliciosa que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, y corrió.

Él le rogó a Dios porque el oso acabara pronto, le rogó para que su familia pudiera superar su pérdida.

Ella le rogó a Dios para no caer, para no probar la sangre humana, y se concentró en el oso.

Él escuchó como en la lejanía, los sonidos de otro depredador, de otro oso que buscaba un pedazo de él.

Ella terminó con el oso y dejó de respirar. Ella había encontrado al hijo de su amiga.

Él había encontrado un ángel.

.

.

.

El destino, el confuso destino, los había unido por fin.


	3. Me enseñaste

**Me enseñaste**

La boda fue bastante privada. Nada de lo que Lilian Hale hubiera preparado para su única hija. Pero a Rosalie no le importaba. No le hacía falta una boda con miles de invitados. Sólo le hacía falta su familia. La familia que aceptó como tal cuando se transformó en vampiro.

Esme era la madrina. Estaba preciosa. Ataviada con un vestido morado, collar y pendientes que le daban un aire de sofisticada elegancia. Ella sonreía, y si hubiera podido estaría llorando de emoción. A su lado, Edward, el padrino, también sonreía. Estaba vestido con un traje negro que le sentaba admirablemente bien. Sin embargo, ese día no podría eclipsar al novio. Emmett parecía resplandecer de alegría. En pocas horas se casaría con la mujer más hermosa del mundo y no podía estar más feliz.

El pastor era el único que se sentía un poco incómodo. No se había podido relajar y miraba con recelo al grupo que tenía en frente de él. No se quejaba, a cambio su iglesia recibiría una cuantiosa aportación. Tenía que pensar eso y no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Por fin las puertas se abrieron. Carlise Cullen conducía a una novia verdaderamente feliz. Cuando Rosalie entró, la iglesia pareció iluminarse, aún más si se cabe. El pastor escuchó al novio decir:

- Mi ángel.

Y aunque tal vez ese comentario podría calificarse de herejía, el pastor haría una excepción en ese momento.

Empezó la ceremonia. Al pastor se le hacía difícil decir las palabras que se sabía de memoria. Y todo era por culpa de aquella chica. De aquel ángel. _Si yo estuviera soltero_, pensaba el pastor. Él por supuesto no vio la sonrisa burlona del padrino.

- Puede besar a la novia.

Emmett se inclinó sobre Rosalie al escuchar esas palabras, pero ella puso una mano en su pecho.

- Un momento. Quiero decir mis votos.

- Adelante - concedió el pastor, esperando que la futura esposa sacara alguna hoja o cuaderno. En lugar de eso, la novia miró a los ojos de su prometido y empezó:

- Me enseñaste muchas cosas, Emmett. Me enseñaste que el dinero no compra la felicidad. Me enseñaste que las apariencias no importan. Me enseñaste que sólo importa el día que vivimos - Rosalie tomó aire aunque no lo necesitara y continuó - Me enseñaste a reír, a disfrutar, a ser capaz de ver las cosas buenas de la vida. Me enseñaste que todo se ve mejor si lo ves con humor. Me enseñaste que el oso es el mejor amigo del hombre - El novio rió ante esa afirmación. Pero el pastor no entendió. - Me enseñaste que la vida es mejor si la vivimos los dos. Me enseñaste que un corazón herido puede ser sanado por otro. Me enseñaste lo que era el perdón, la gracia y la verdadera belleza. Me enseñaste la belleza de un atardecer, de un día de lluvia. - Rosalie negó con la cabeza - Sobre todo, me enseñaste a confiar en mí misma, en ti, en nosotros. Me enseñaste a aceptarme. Me enseñaste a perdonarme. - La novia lanzó un suspiro contenido - Te amo, Emmett. Realmente te amo. Te amo por lo que eres. Te amo por cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo. Te amo porque es lo único que me queda. Y prometo amarte por siempre jamás.

- Yo también te amo, Rose.

Y Rose sonrió. ¿Puede ser aún más hermosa?, pensó el pastor.

- Bueno, puede besar a la novia.

Emmett así lo hizo. Y el beso fue correspondido.

- Sí, ella puede ser más hermosa - dijo el padrino - Cuando está de buenas, claro.

Los presentes rieron.

- ¿Todo bien, señora McCarthy?

- Por supuesto, esposo mío.

* * *

Espero que les guste y me den un lindo review pasa saberlo.


	4. Escuchar

**Disclaimer: **Meyer es la dueña de Crepúsculo, derechos reservados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escuchar**

Emmett nunca ha sido un buen oyente. Nunca. Su madre siempre le decía "El incontrolable", pues nunca podía quedarse quieto. Los pocos profesores que tuvo, le decían "El incorregible". Nunca fue un buen estudiante. Sus amigos le decían: Emmett, eres genial, pero confesor vas al bulto. Y Emmett ni siquiera se inmutaba. Él siempre decía:

- No quiero saber todas tus mierdas, ya tengo bastante con las mías.

Hijo mayor de una familia que nunca conoció a su patriarca, Emmett trabajó desde muy temprano. Todos trabajaban en aquella casa, y Emmett el que más. Él luchaba por sacar a flote a su familia, porque al menos nunca faltara pan en la mesa. Era un animal de trabajo. De cualquier clase de trabajo.

Emmett nunca sirvió para estar sentado detrás de un escritorio, para utilizar traje y corbata. Lo suyo era el trabajo del campo, el de la fábrica, el de la caza. Sus manos siempre estaban callosas y llenas de cicatrices, sus vaqueros desgastados y llenos de manchas, su cara sucia y llena de grasa. A veces las chicas lo miraban y se apartaban de él. Pero cuando se bañaba, cuando sustituía su ropa de trabajo por unas ropas más casuales, las mujeres hacían fila para recibir al menos una sonrisa suya. Emmett era un hombre apasionado. De cualquier tipo de pasión. Él siempre decía:

- La vida es para vivirla. Para vivirla hoy. Mañana no sabes, idiota.

Muchas su madre le reprochó su tren de vida y le pedía que sentara cabeza, tuviera un buen trabajo y creara su propia familia. Pero Emmett se negaba.

- Cuando encuentre a la chica indicada, madre.

- ¿Pero cuál es tu chica indicada, Emmett?

- No lo sé, madre. Cuando la encuentre, lo sabré. Cuando la encuentre…

Samantha McCarthy sabía que en fondo, su hijo era un romántico empedernido. Un hombre tierno al que la naturaleza le había dado el físico de hombre duro. A Sam le hubiese gustado poder fomentar esa ternura, poder fomentar el cerebro de Emmett. Pero no pudo. ¿Con qué dinero? ¿Con qué oportunidad? Sam a veces se reprochaba por la elección del padre de Emmett. Por la elección del padre de sus demás hijos. Pero luego suspiraba y seguía con su vida.

- La vida es para vivirla, madre.

- Emmett, por favor, ten cuidado.

- Estaré bien, madre.

Sam sabía que sí. Su hijo era muy fuerte. Nadie le podía ganar con la escopeta. Pero aún así. Samantha tenía un mal presentimiento. Días después, aquel presentimiento se había cumplido y ella tenía en sus manos, el abrigo que Emmett había vestido el último día de su vida. Sentada en el piso de su habitación, Sam lloró.

Emmett nunca había sabido escuchar.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Cuando los gatos maúllan

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo y sus personajes son de Meyer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando los gatos maúllan**

- Quédate, Rose. O llama a tu padre. Pero no te vayas sola.

Vera tenía un presentimiento. Un presentimiento que algo no estaba bien…

- Estaré bien, Vera. Tranquila.

- Pero…

- Tú ocúpate de tu hermoso bebé.

Y Vera sonrió, orgullosa de su hijo.

Rosalie se alejó y empezó a caminar en la noche. No estaba lejos de su casa, llegaría rápido. Para distraerse empezó a pensar en su boda. Sería una boda perfecta, por supuesto. Todo Rochester estaría ahí admirándola, compartiendo su felicidad, envidiándola… Rose sonrió ante ese pensamiento. La envidiada Rosalie Hale, futura Rosalie King. Le gustaba ese título. Su vestido había sido hecho especialmente para ella, para una flor tan bella y hermosa como ella. Nadie más en esa ciudad tendría la elegancia y la prestancia de poder usar su vestido. Nadie. Y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa.

Orgullosa de lo que tenía y también lo que lograría. Su belleza le había abierto las puertas de una familia como la de los King. Rosalie estaba más que segura que su historia sería un cuento de hadas. Ella era la princesa y Royce era su príncipe. Royce no había luchado contra un dragón para probar que debía casarse con ella. Pero a Rosalie no le importaba. Royce sería el perfecto esposo y el perfecto padre. Todo en la vida de Rosalie Hale, próximamente King, era perfecto. Y a Rose no le importaba más nada.

Un gato maulló en la sociedad de la noche. Rose se estremeció. Detestaba los gatos. No los soportaba.

Cuando era niña, Mimzy, la gata blanca que sus padres le regalaron por su quinto cumpleaños, se subió a un árbol. Rose intentó subir para bajarla. Iba con cuidado, sabedora de cuales ramas debía tocar y cuáles no porque se podía caer. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca, la gata maulló. Rose se asustó, agarró una rama frágil y cayó al suelo. Un golpe en la cabeza y un viaje rápido al hospital. La gata fue vendida a otra familia.

Más adelante, Rose podía recordar más episodios con gatos.

Un vestido que se iba a probar, y que por el maullido del gato no sólo no se lo pudo probar (se desgarró) sino que también se golpeó en la cabeza.

Una fiesta a la que quería asistir, ya estaba en la entrada de la casa, un gato maulló y Rose perdió el equilibrio y cayó por las escaleras, nuevamente se golpeó la cabeza.

Rose no quería saber que significaba el gato de su presente. Empezó a dar media vuelta para volver con Vera.

- ¡Eh, Rose!

Rosalie volteó y lo vio. Allí apoyado en una pared, con cuatro hombres más, estaba su prometido. Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa forzada y fue a su encuentro.

Horas más tarde, Carlise Cullen oía maullando a un gato solitario.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando mi fic.


	6. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: Juro que todos los derechos de Crepúsculo pertenecen exclusivamente a Meyer, y que yo sólo confieso que esta viñeta me pertenece. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Necesidad**

.

La lluvia empapaba mis ropas. No me importaba. Estaba quieto, inmóvil en mi posición. Demasiado quieto para que sea normal. Pero no me importaba. Nadie me vería. Estaba oculto entre la maleza, mirando al suelo. Los minutos pasaban pero no los sentía. Los días. Las semanas. Los meses. El tiempo no era nada para mí. El tiempo no era nada sin ella.

- Emmett.

Di un respingo al escuchar esa voz. Y levanté la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿La estaba imaginando? Era lo más probable, aunque ya Carlise me había advertido que los vampiros no dormíamos ni soñábamos. Estábamos muertos. Y no sentíamos nada. Me quise reír estúpidamente. Yo sentía. Sentía muchas cosas malas en ese momento.

- Emmett.

Me levanté. Ella estaba aquí. Era perfecta. Su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo… Todo en ella era… irreal, hermoso, magnífico.

- Rose - susurré con voz ronca.

- Emmett. ¿Por qué no respondías?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Emmett?

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Me fui. Me alejé de ellos. Me alejé de mi nueva familia. ¿Por qué? Bajé la mirada. No soportaba mirar a Rose. ¿Cómo podía mirar a un ángel tan hermoso como ella? No era justo para ella. Yo era un monstruo, y ella…

- Me estás escuchando, Emmett?

- Sí…

- ¿Y entonces?

- Me fui… Me fui porque debía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

Me encogí de hombros.

- La clase de respuesta de un monstruo.

Segundos después, sentí los dedos cálidos de Rose en mi barbilla.

- No eres un monstruo, ¿ok? - Negué con la cabeza - Emmett, no lo eres. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Deja de creer esa estupidez. Es…

- Asesiné a una pareja.

Rose se quedó inmóvil al escuchar mi confesión. Parecía tener la mirada perdida. Me alejé del toque de sus dedos. Y continué con mi relato:

- Un hombre y una mujer joven. Estaban sonrientes y felices y yo… Yo destruí esa felicidad. Yo terminé con sus vidas. Me bebí su sangre. Sangre deliciosa y perfecta… Sangre que…

- ¡Basta! - exclamó Rose.

Se alejó de mí, me dio la espalda. Yo también me dispuse a alejarme de ella.

- Adiós - susurré.

Un paso. Tan sólo era un paso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué? Sólo quería alejarme. Correr lo más rápido posible de Rose. Un vacío se instaló en mi muerto corazón. Alejarme de mi ángel. De la razón de mi existencia. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Pero debía hacerlo. Era importante. Debía y tenía que…

- No eres un monstruo. - Sorprendido, volteé a ver a Rose - No eres un monstruo - repitió. Me miraba directamente. Si hubiera podido… si Rose hubiera podido, estaría llorando - Yo conozco monstruos y tú no eres uno de ellos. Tú mataste a esa pareja por hambre. ¿Y qué?

Alcé una ceja en su dirección.

- ¿Y qué? - repetí.

- Admito que no me hace feliz la idea. Y que no voy a dar saltos de alegría por ello…

- Está bien - le dije y me giré para marcharme.

- ¡Espera! No he terminado, Emmett. ¿Puedes esperar? Gracias. Cometiste un error eso es todo. No hay necesidad de ponerte así por un error que podemos cometer todos. Pero por favor no te vayas… Por favor.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué…?

- Te conozco, Emmett. No te vayas por favor. Ya te dije, conozco monstruos y tú no eres uno de ellos.

Supe por su mirada que había algo más que no me decía. Pero no me tocaba a mí preguntar. Cuando Rose estuviera preparada, me diría. Sonreí y fui con ella.

- No te vayas nunca, Emmett. Yo… yo te necesito.

Sus ojos brillantes. Sus labios temblando. Por primera vez me sentí importante, realmente importante. No era ayudar a su madre con la casa, o a sus hermanos con sus asignaciones en la escuela, o a sus compañeros con su trabajo. Se trataba de Rose. Y supe que Rose me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella, quizás incluso más.

Sonreí más ampliamente. Amaba mi vida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	7. Terca

**Terca**

Llevan horas allí y ninguno de los dos ha podido convencer al otro. Ella se niega en redondo a ceder y él espera que lo haga.

- Rose, amor…

- No, no me pidas que la acepte, Emmett. No me lo pidas.

Emmett frunce el ceño. Ya no sabe qué hacer. Si Rose está decidida a a rechazar a Bella Swan, él no puede hacer nada. A él Bella le parece inofensiva, un poco loca, por supuesto - no se puede decir que esté muy cuerda si quiere salir con un vampiro como Edward - pero en líneas generales, Emmett la considera maja. Y le gustaría que Rosalie le diera una oportunidad.

.

_Port Angels. Emmett la abraza por la cintura y ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Sonríen. Levantan la mirada y se encuentran con una pareja: un hombre y una mujer que al parecer están llegando de viaje, como ellos. El hombre lleva las maletas de la chica. Rose frunce el ceño. _

_- Una cazafortunas - susurra._

_- Qué lástima por él. _

_- Más lástima por ella. ¡Qué mal gusto tiene!_

_Emmett los mira fijamente y se da cuenta de algo. _

_- Es Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía. Y esa debe ser su hija. _

_- Una mocosa sin importancia. _

_Emmett se encoge de hombros. Esa fue la primera que vieron a Isabella Swan. _

.

Pero no lo hará, Emmett lo sabe y suspira. Rose no cambia de opinión, no así como así.

- Edward espera que…

- Que espere sentado. No voy a bajar y hacer como si me gustaría esta comedia. Tarde o temprano se va a acabar y no quiero ni siquiera ver los créditos. Si Edward quiere una comedia que la tenga, pero que no me pide que participe en ella porque no lo haré.

.

_- Voy a invitar a Bella a la casa - dijo Edward. _

_Todos se alegraron. Alice chilló de felicidad y abrazó a Edward. Esme sonrió con entusiasmo y dijo algo sobre hacer la comida. Carlise dijo "Por fin". Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Y Emmett aplaudió._

_- ¿Se han vuelto locos? - gritó Rosalie. - ¿Ella aquí? ¿Una humana entrando en nuestra casa? ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- Desde que Bella es importante en mi vida, Rosalie - gruñó Edward. _

_Jasper se apresura a relajar los ánimos. Desde la aparición de Bella, Edward y Rosalie discuten por básicamente todo, por lo que nadie tiene muchas ganas de verlos nuevamente en acción. _

_- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Jasper! - exclamó Rose. _

_- Si ella quiere matarme que lo haga, Jasper. _

_- Cálmense ambos - dijo el aludido sin dar su brazo a torcer. _

_Rosalie y Edward se fulminaron con la mirada. Rosalie dio un pisotón en el piso y se marchó. _

_- Hagan lo que mierdas quieran - dijo desde el piso superior. - Pero no me pidan que la reciba. _

.

Así que ambos se quedan en su cuarto. Rosalie gruñendo cada cinco minutos y Emmett mirando el techo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve cuando Bella entra a la casa. Cuando Carlise y Esme la saludan, cuando Alice y Jasper se le unen, cuando Edward le presenta la casa… Rose ha dejado de gruñir. Se ha acostado al lado de Emmett y mira el techo. Él la abraza contra su pecho.

Rose cierra los ojos cuando Edward empieza a tocar para Bella. Levanta los dedos y sigue la sinfonía. Emmett la mira orgulloso.

- ¿Qué le ve? - pregunta Rosalie cuando Bella se ha marchado.

Y ambos saben de quién están hablando.

- No lo sé - contesta sinceramente.

Ella no dice más nada.

* * *

¿Reviews para que Rose acepte poco a poco a Bella?

Les informo que tengo una nueva historia de Rosalie Hale:

**Botas Rojas (Red Shoes).** Aquí está el link: s/91 38036/1/BOT AS-ROJAS-R ed-Shoes.

**Summary**: Red Shoes es un grupo muy especial. Uno de sólo chicas. Rosalie, Victoria, Leah y Jane. Cuatro chicas muy diferentes que se unen para hacer lo que mejor saben hacer: música. ¿Te atreves a viajar con ellas a través de los caminos de la fama y la gloria?


	8. Problemas

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es entera propiedad de Meyer y su mentecita que creó estos personajes**. **

* * *

**Problemas**

Bella Swan tiene la palabra PROBLEMAS (así en mayúsculas gigantescas) tatuada en la frente. Nunca has conocido a una chica más torpe y más propensa al peligro. Una humana debería salir corriendo de una casa llena de vampiros. Pero ella no. Y no sabes decir si es valiente y estúpida. Probablemente ambas cosas.

.

Lo peor es como todos la ven. Esme la ve como si fuera una nueva hija. Como si bastara contigo y con Alice… Lo mismo Carlise. Ellos aceptaron a Bella de inmediato, sólo porque Edward también la aceptó. Patético…

Alice acepta a Bella porque la ve en sus visiones. "Seremos hermanas, Edward", le dice al aludido. Como si no le bastara contigo…

Hasta Jasper la ve con curiosidad. Como si fuera uno de esos complicados problemas de física a los que es tan adicto.

Emmett… Emmett la ve como su hermanita. Su hermanita para cuidar. ¿Qué no le basta cuidarte a ti? Ah, lo olvidas. Tú no eres la débil y estúpida humana.

.

Y ahora tienen que celebrarle el cumpleaños. Vamos, ¿es en serio? Alice debe estar bromeando. Pero no, la duende no bromea. De verdad quieren celebrarle el cumpleaños. ¿Para qué? Ni más mínima idea. El caso es que Alice quiere hacer la fiesta pero Bella Swan no. ¿Si la cumpleañera no quiere para qué la fiesta? ¿Y quién no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños? Vamos, si tú pudieras celebrarlo (es decir, si valiera la pena), lo celebrarías. Pero ella no. Bella es… especial. Y esa es sólo la palabra que piensas por respeto a Edward, quien está de curioso por ahí.

.

No te sorprende. No te sorprende nada lo que ha pasado. Vamos, ¿una humana con seis vampiros? Cualquier día hubiera pasado un accidente. _Tuvo mucha suerte al venir aquí las veces anteriores_, pensaste. No tienes miedo de que Edward te escuche, estás fuera de la casa. Vigilando. Vigilando a Jasper y a su complejo de culpa.

_No es tu culpa_, quieres decirle. Pero las palabras no salen. No es culpa de él. Es culpa de Edward y su afán de inmiscuirlos a ustedes con esa humana. _Todo estaba bien_, te dices. _Todo estaba mejor sin Bella_, piensas. Pero nadie te escucha. A nadie le importa tu opinión. Idiotas.

.

Eres la única que apoya a Edward a la primera de su respuesta. Los demás intentan disuadirlo. Hacerle ver pros y contras. Jasper le jura que no lo volverá a hacer, que no volverá a intentar almorzarse a Bella. Esme dice que encontrarán la manera de hacer las cosas diferentes

Tú te quedas callada. En tu cabeza, ya aceptaste que se irían. Que dejarían Fokrs. Lo que es bueno, sí es bueno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Alguien sigue leyendo esto?

Demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, lo sé. Hasta hoy mi musa se ha dignado a aparecer y a obligarme a escribir esto. Sé que no es muy largo, pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

Por si acaso, hay amantes de la pareja Bella/Edward (o amantes de Bella), la autora (es decir yo), no se hace responsable por los comentarios escritos en este capítulo.


	9. Traicioneros

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es propiedad exclusiva de Meyer.

* * *

**Traicioneros**

Me sentía tan estúpida. Jamás me había sentido tan estúpida. Tan impotente. Emmett me abrazaba, me sostenía. Pero hasta él estaba en otro mundo. Pensando en mi traición…

Traición que no era tal. Yo no sabía que… Yo no sabía que la visión de Alice tenía continuidad (es decir, Bella estaba viva). Y tampoco sabía lo que haría Edward con eso. Vamos, que nadie pensaba que intentaría suicidarse, ¿no?

Yo por lo menos no lo había pensado. ¡Edward era mi hermano! Tal vez no nos llevábamos en los mejores términos, pero seguíamos siendo hermanos. Yo lo quería como un hermano, y él lo mismo. Yo no quiero que muera. No quiero que los Vulturis lo desmiembren y lo conviertan en cenizas. ¡No es justo!

— Yyyyo… Yo sólo… Yo sólo qqquería que… que volviéramos a ser una familia… Yyyo…

Si pudiera llorar lo haría. Si pudiera dejar que las lágrimas corran mis mejillas y se lleven mis penas. Pero no puedo. No puedo llorar. No puedo cambiar. No puedo ser humana…

Emmett me entiende. Me comprende.

— Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien…

Niego con la cabeza. Él mismo no cree en sus palabras. En la posibilidad de que Edward, Alice y Bella vivan.

— Los Vulturi no tienen compasión, Emmett.

— Se arreglará… Debe arreglarse.

Estamos solos. Nadie nos observa. Nadie se preocupa por nosotros. Tanya y sus hermanas, Carmen y Eleazar, Carlise y Esme… todos ellos están inmersos en sus mentes. Todos preocupados por Edward. Sobretodo mis padres y Tanya. Tanya sigue enamorado del idiota de mi hermano. ¿Qué le costaba corresponder sus sentimientos?, pensé con molestia. En cambio, Edward le prestó atención a una simple humana.

Ira. Rabia. Prefería esos sentimientos. No quería el dolor. No quería la culpa. No podía olvidarme de ellas. Pero no quería tenerlas en cuenta. Ira contra Edward, por no escuchar, por largarse a Volterra, por querer suicidarse. Rabia contra Bella, por intentar suicidarse, por creer que Edward no la amaba. La ama, la sigue amando. ¿Por qué si no fue a Volterra?

Estúpidos ambos. Estúpida yo por inmiscuirme en su relación. ¿No podía mantener la boca cerrada?

.

.

.

— Se arreglará… Debe arreglarse.

Rosalie niega con la cabeza. Y yo suspiro. Ella sabe que no creo en mis palabras. Que sólo intento convencerla a ella y a mí mismo de que no todo está perdido. Qué Edward podrá vivir, podrá sobrevivir. ¡Bella está viva! Él tiene que darse cuenta y regresar.

Veo a Rose, y la veo conteniendo sus sentimientos de culpa. Se culpa de la situación. De la impulsiva acción de Edward. Yo sé que mi ángel tenía buenas intenciones. Quería que fuéramos una familia. Que Edward volviera con nosotros y fuéramos una familia.

Lo que no le dije a mi ángel era que quizás nuestra familia ya estaba incompleta. No desde que Edward se fue. Desde antes, desde mucho antes. Edward nunca había sido completamente feliz. Yo no envidiaba su posición: vivir con tres parejas enormemente felices mientras tú estabas solo, no debía ser algo fácil. No podía imaginarme mi vida sin Rose. Entendía a Edward, entendía que quisiera suicidarse porque creía que Bella ya no estaba en este mundo. Con Bella había sido feliz, realmente feliz. Había estado completo, y por ende nuestra familia también estaba completa.

Pero eso claro, no se lo dije a Rose.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Um… capítulo corto, pero bueno… Quería escribir como se sentó Rosalie cuando Edward fue a suicidarse. Espero haberlo logrado.

Saludos.


End file.
